Hold on Tight and Don't Let Go : A MaxR Fanfic
by STARszx
Summary: A Maximum Ride Fanfic. Has some Faxness. Chapter Twenty has been uploaded. Summary is inside. Probably not going to change the title after all. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Epilogue

**A/N : Got an idea for a Fanfic (: But I don't know how it will come out. This is just a short summary. Tell me if you like it. If you do , I will continue. If you don't I will scrap the whole thing. Tyvm (:**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters from Maximum Ride. James Patterson does. I do , however , own this storyline , so no stealing!**

* * *

After three years , Max and the Flock have finally shut down the last Itex corporation. They can finally live in peace , like they have always dreamed. The Flock settles down somewhere in Colorado and begins rebuilding the E-shaped house. But what happens when Max gets involved in an accident? Will the invincible Maximum Ride be able to survive this? And what will happen afterwards?

* * *

**As I said before , just a short summary.  
Review if you like the idea (:**

**If I get three reviews or more then I will start writing it.**

**Okay , never mind. One review and I will write X:**

**I want to see how it comes out. **

**So , review! (:**

**Thanks for reading this short short short summary. I'm going to start writing the preview now (:**


	2. Chapter One : Itex Destroyed

**A/N : I starting writing it as a preview , but I couldn't control myself and it ended up being really long X: So never mind , this shall be Chapter One instead :P**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any characters from Maximum Ride. All rights go to James Patterson. I own the storyline , so no stealing.**

* * *

I watched as the Iggy dropped the last time-bomb. The Itex corporation beneath us blew up into a million pieces. When the smoke cleared , I surveyed the damage. The tall, grey building that used to stand there had been reduced to nothing but dust and rubble. Only a charred part of a pillar hinted that there had originally been a building there.

"Woo-hoo!" Gazzy exclaimed. Iggy slapped him a high-five with uncanny accuracy. That still gave me the creeps. I looked at Nudge. She stared back at me. Suddenly without warning , she flung herself at me and began to cry into my shoulder. Angel joined the embrace silently.

After a few seconds , Nudge pulled away.

"I can't believe we actually did it! I mean it's like there were so many and they all looked so big and indestructible. And then just like that we demolish them all! We're like , so great , you know? We could be superheroes like Superman and stuff. I want to be Wonderwoman. She's so cool and mmph-" Angel quickly shut her up by putting her hand over her lips.

_Thanks Angel_ I thought

_No problem_

Nudge peeled Angel's hand off her.

"Sorry," she muttered. I laughed and Angel joined in again.

Angel began tickling Nudge just for the fun of it.

I backed away slowly , not wanting to get involved in the tickle fest. Especially not while hovering mid air.

I looked at the Flock. Although they were looking disheveled with clothes torn and soot on their faces , they looked happy and peaceful. Iggy and Gazzy were discussing something. Probably their newest bomb. Angel and Nudge were busy in their tickle fest. Fang ……

Where was Fang? I started to panic. I turned around sharply , only to find him right behind me and staring at me. Seeing the look on my face , he flashed a rare smile. I automatically smiled back. He flew forward and wrapped his arms around me in a warm embrace. I wrapped my arms around him as well. It felt nice. Suddenly he pulled away. I was feeling slightly dejected but then he used his index finger to tilt my chin up. I looked up at him and he kissed me.

This time , I didn't run away. Instead , I kissed him back. It was just a short and sweet kiss. When we finally pulled apart , he smirked at me.

"No more running away?" he asked , faking mock horror.

"Nope," I said and smiled at him. I leaned in and kissed him again , to show him I was serious.

"Oh. My. Gosh." We were interrupted by a sudden squeal from Nudge. Angel bumped into her , unprepared for her abrupt stop.

"Did you guys just …." she asked , pointing at me. I blushed about a million shades of red. There was no way to get out of this , so I just nodded at her and smiled sheepishly.

"Yay! Does that mean you guys are together now? That would be so cool! Max could be like our mum and Fang could be like our dad and we'll be like that happy family card game thing. And we could go for those family game shows and I bet we could mmph-" Angel clamped her hand down on Nudge's mouth. Again.

I was caught by surprise. I thought she would be all puking and stuff.

_Max , you don't know how long the Flock has been waiting for you two to get together. _Angel thought to me.

_The Flock? _I looked at her quizzically. She nodded at me.

_Even Gazzy and Iggy._

Wow. And all this time I didn't want to make it official with Fang , just because I didn't know how the Flock would take it. To think that they had actually wanted this for a long time. I put up mind blocks so Angel couldn't read my mind. She didn't need to see what I was thinking about right now.

A few pictures ran through my mind. Mostly me and Fang being together. Nudge was right. Angel , Gazzy and her could pass off as our children. Iggy would just have to be my brother or something. It seemed so perfect.

"Okay everybody listen up," I said , being all leader-ish. "We're gonna head over to my mom's house okay? We'll stay there for awhile until we get a place of our own. Good plan?"

They all nodded in agreement. I smiled.

* * *

After a six hour long flight , we finally arrived in Mom's house. She ran right out of the house to meet us. Ella was with her. It had been such a long time since I had seen them. Mom looked the same. But Ella , wow. She had really grown up. Mom pulled us all into a tight hug. Even Fang. He politely accepted though. I shot a reassuring smile at him.

"Max! I missed you so much!" Ella practically screamed. I chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"So , what are you guys doing here?" Mom asked. I explained everything to her. She said she had no problems taking us in for the time being. In fact , we could stay as long as we wanted.

Angel yawned. The moonlight illuminated her face. The rings under her eyes were huge. Mom must have noticed that too , because she herded all of us into the house and allocated rooms. Nudge and Angel were sharing one of the guest rooms. Fang , Iggy and Gazzy were taking the other guest room. I would be rooming with Ella in her room. I was elated , of course. I missed my half sister so much. I had so much to share with her. Tonight would be perfect.

* * *

**Thanks for reading (:  
I will try to finish writing Chapter Two by tonight. I don't care about the reviews thing anymore :P**

**But still , please review!**


	3. Chapter Two : Mom's House

**A/N : Yay Chapter Two! Sorry if there are any grammar/spelling/punctuation mistakes. It's midnight again. Exhausted even though today was spent mostly writing. But I did do other things! Like go for ballet and tuition X: Okay , I can't write Chapter Three tonight (even though I really want to). I've got to wake up early for church tomorrow (: Okay so anyway , hope you like this one (:**

**Disclaimer : Once again , I do not own any characters from Maximum Ride. All rights go to James Patterson. He rocks (: I own the storyline , so no stealing. Tyvm (:**

* * *

I breathed in the scent of lavender and sighed. I had just taken a shower and my hair smelt good. I inhaled the sweet scent again. It definitely beat smelling like smoke.

The door creaked open and Ella walked in , her hair dripping wet. I envied her. She led such a normal life. Able to sleep in a bed every night , waking up to a homemade breakfast , being able to take showers daily. Then I realized , soon the Flock would be having this kind of life too. I smiled.

Ella hopped onto her bed. I sat down on the mattress Mom had put on the floor for me.

"So , what's the latest?" I asked.

"Well , there's this guy named Craig. I sort of have a crush on him , but he already has a girlfriend." She obviously knew what I meant when I asked the question. She sighed.

"Maybe he'll break up with her soon?" I said. I had no experience with boys at all , so I couldn't really give her advice.

"The problem is that his girlfriend is one of my closest friends. If he breaks up with her , she'll be heartbroken. And how could I betray her?"

I sighed as well. I really didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to help her.

"So , now that you know my story , what's yours?" Ella asked , suddenly perking up.

"Wha?" I asked.

Ella gave me the you-know-what-I'm-talking-about look.

"What's going on with you and Fang?" She probed. "You can trust me. After all , we're sisters. Or half-sisters. Whatever." She gave me a reassuring smile.

If Fang and I were going to make it official , I might as well tell her. She was my sister. She deserved to know. I sighed in defeat and Ella squealed , she knew me well.

"Tell me," she said , leaning in closer.

"You were there when I took out my chip. You heard me when I was on Valium. So you know my side. By some strange coincidence , he feels the same way about me. And now we're making it official." I said quickly.

"It's not a coincidence. It's fate! Destiny!" she said , wiggling her eyebrows. I giggled and stuffed my pillow in her face.

"Hey!" she picked up her own pillow and began whacking me. It turned into a huge pillow fight. Ella ran out of the room squealing. I ran after her with both pillows. Soon , Nudge and Angel came out to see what was the commotion. I whacked both of them with the pillows. The two of them joined in and that's how the pillow fight war started.

* * *

I woke up and light was streaming in through the window. My head was killing me. Maybe having a pillow fight war in the wee hours of the morning wasn't the greatest idea I've had. I groaned and got up. I walked to the kitchen to find Mom making breakfast. Bacon and eggs. At least four big bowls of them. I smiled. Mom knows us best.

"Morning Max," Mom said cheerily.

"Morning Mom," I said and slumped down at the table. My head felt like it was splitting into two. I had a thump and looked up to see a box in front of me on the table. I picked it up. Panadol.

"How did you know?" I asked as I popped two tablets into my mouth and grabbed a glass of water.

"Heard the screaming." she answered with a smile in her voice.

Then I remembered something extremely important.

"Hey Mom , do you think you could help me buy a house?" I asked. I held my breath. I didn't know what her response would be. It's not everyday that you ask your Mom for a house.

"Yeah , sure , why not?" she said. I grinned. My mom rocks. "Where , though?"

Honestly , I didn't know. We'd been on the run for so long that where we were didn't really bother me anymore. It seemed like another era when we were living in the E-shaped house ......

The E-shaped house! Of course!

I turned to face Mom and smiled at her.

"Colorado."

* * *

**Thanks for reading (:**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Review please! :D**

**Chapter three coming up soon (I hope). **


	4. Chapter Three : E Shaped House

**A/N : Chapter Three! (: Typing this at night again. But it's not too late right now. Only coming to eleven. Maybe I will start on Chapter Four now. If not , I'll just go to sleep. Sleep early for once , haha. Okay , hope you like this one. These few chapters are just the beginning so it could be kind of boring. Moving sluggishly towards the climax ): The climax will be nice. I hope. X:**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters used in this story. All rights go to James Patterson. I do own the storyline , so no copying. Tyvm (:**

* * *

Together with Fang , I flew to Colorado where the E-shaped house was. Or at least , where it used to be. The house had been destroyed beyond repair. You would have to demolish it and rebuild it in order to restore it. There were obvious signs of a bomb attack. I observed the damage further until something caught my eye. I swooped over and picked it up. A piece of a black arm with a white glove.

"Gazzy! Iggy!" I screeched although they weren't with us. Fang came over and looked at the ruined piece of plastic in my hand. His lips twitched slightly like he was trying not to laugh.

"Let's go back," I told him. He nodded silently.

Iggy and Gazzy are so dead. I clenched my fists and tried to control myself from punching one of the many trees surrounding us.

* * *

"Gazzy!" I screamed. "Iggy!" I shoved the door open , letting it slam against the wall. Fang followed me in smirking silently.

Gazzy and Iggy were seated on the floor working on their latest project. They both looked up when they heard their names.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Mickey. Mouse. Alarm. Clock." I accused , giving them both death glares. My death glare was wasted on Iggy , but at least it worked on Gazzy.

"Run!" Iggy shouted. Gazzy managed to get away but Iggy wasn't so lucky. I grabbed him by the collar and pinned him against the wall.

"I'll never tell you!" he screamed. I tickled him under his foot , his most sensitive spot. When I was done , I looked back at him. His face was all red.

"Spill.""Eraser were coming so we made it into a bomb and threw it at them." he said quickly.

"You whaaat?!" I shrieked. I shook my head and walked away , muttering a stream of profanities.

Iggy POV

I never thought we'd see the day that our hard work paid off. Max is going to torture me later , of course. But it was totally worth it. Hearing her so pissed off. I chuckled to myself.

* * *

Max POV

"Dinner's ready," Fang said , opening the door to mine and Ella's room silently. I jumped slightly when I heard his voice. I had been sitting in the room for the past two hours.

"Not hungry," I said. Actually , I was starving. I just didn't want to see Iggy and Gazzy yet. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to control myself from doing something I didn't want to do.

I thought I heard the door click shut. But suddenly Fang was sitting next to me on the mattress. He wrapped his arms around me and I sighed in exasperation.

"They had to defend themselves …." he said , trying to cool me down.

"That's true." I waited for me to say more , but I just stared at the white bedspread. After a few minutes , he sighed and got up.

"I know you're hungry. Come on out and join us," he said , giving a peck on my cheek. I blushed and got up. I grabbed Fang's hand and walked to the kitchen to join my family.

Dinner had already been served and the Flock was gobbling down the food. Ella and Mom sat back and watched them while devouring their own food. After dinner , I helped Mom wash up while the rest went to watch tv.

"So , you found the place you wanted already?" she asked me while scrubbing a greasy plate with a sponge.

"Yeah , but it's totally ruined. It got bombed." I said slowly. Mom dropped the plate in shock. It landed in the sink and splattered soap all over her. We both laughed. She picked the plate back up and handed it to me to rinse and dry.

"Seriously?" she asked after a few minutes. I nodded my head and jerked my thumb at Iggy and Gazzy. Mom chuckled quietly.

"Well , since you liked that place so much , let's rebuild it."

I looked up at Mom with my jaw hanging.

"Do you know how much it will cost?" I asked warily.

She nodded and chuckled again.

"Money isn't a problem. Your dad left me lots of money for you guys. He knew you would be coming here."

"How much?"

"Well , there was a cheque for one million dollars , I think. And he gave me an unlimited expense credit card to pass to you."

My jaw dropped again. I quickly shut it.

"Okay , so we'll rebuild it. Let's redesign the whole place at the same time." A plan of my room was already forming in my head

* * *

**Thanks for reading (:**

**Hope you liked it (:  
**

**Review! :D **


	5. Chapter Four : I Could Get Used To This

**A/N : This one is sort of boring. It's purely describing what the house looks like. You can skip this chapter if you want. Nothing really happens here. If you skip it , you won't be missing anything. And the colours here aren't actually their fave colours. It's mine :P I couldn't think of any colours so I just used my own. Except for Angel's.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters here. James Patterson does. I own this storyline AND the design for the rooms , so no stealing.**

**P.S.: Thanks ..sarah.. for editing this (: Some of you may have seen the earlier version. She's helping me to edit. So this is edited version? Haha.**

* * *

The Flock was psyched when they heard about the plan. Angel immediately ran off to the room she shared with Nudge to start her designs. Nudge just rattled on and on about how cool it would be. Iggy wanted a white room. Gazzy wanted something with good air ventilation and Fang wanted something black , obviously. This time , our E-shaped house wouldbe bigger and more spacious.

We all presented our designs to Mom and she gave us the go ahead. We got a contractor and soon , the restoration of the E-shaped house had begun.

After three months , the house was finally ready. As soon as we stepped in the door , Angel was the first to run to her room and squeal.

I followed her and peered inside. The walls were a sweet shade of baby pink with white polka dots. The cupboard was painted lavender and there was a full-length mirror next to it on the wall. A white desk stood in front of a huge window on the wall opposite the door. Angel's new double-decker bed was pushed to the right side of the room.

Angel had retrieved a box from inside the cupboard and she began emptying it out on the top bunk of her bed. All her stuffed toys came pouring out. How she managed to save them , I don't know , and I don't want to find out.

I walked over to Nudge's room. There was a huge walk-in closet that was probably bigger than the room itself. Mirrors lined the inside of the walk-in closet. The doors to the closet were white with black knobs. Right next to the door was a white desk with a mint green chair. The bed had a matching bedspread. It was white with a mint green blanket. The walls were honeydew green.

I exited the room , knowing that Nudge would be coming soon , probably screaming her head off before she even saw her room.

Iggy's room was all white , except for the bed which was sky blue. His favourite colour. At least this time , he would be able to see the colour and be able to appreciate it. There was a connecting door to Gazzy's room which was also white. That way, Iggy would be able to see too. His room had lots of windows and exhaust fans , requested by Iggy.

In Fang's room , the walls were painted grey since black would be too dark. The bedspread , however , was black , as well as the desk , the cupboard doors and the connecting door to my room. Even the windows were tinted black. I sighed and opened the connecting door to my room.

I plopped down on my king-sized bed. I had decided to splurge since Jeb had left so much money. I looked at the baby blue walls and sighed. The white doors and windows coordinated with the wall colours perfectly. There was a window seat in the corner. The window could be opened easily , allowing me to be able to go flying anytime I wanted. I turned over and lay face down on the bed , slowly stretching out my wings , letting them be free. I sighed contentedly. I could get used to this.

* * *

**Thanks for reading? ._.**

**You don't have to review on this one :P**


	6. Chapter Five : Accidents Happen

**A/N : Sorry it's so short ): And I finally got to the rising action ._. Quick quick quick , must get to the climax :P Okay , hope you like (:**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters here. All rights go to James Patterson. I do own this storyline , so no stealing/copying/stuff like that. Tyvm (:**

**P.S.: Again , thanks to ..sarah.. for editing (:**

* * *

It's been 4 months since the day we moved in to the newly restored E-Shaped house. No Erasers , Flyboys or M-Geeks have attacked us yet. I guess they all went down with Itex. So , life has been peaceful. At least for now.

The Flock finished food so fast , I guess it was a good thing we had two fridges. Once again , the two whole fridges' worth of food were gone in only one week. Which explains why I am leaving the house to go to the supermarket now.

I sighed and got into my Yellow Porsche 911. I turned out of the house and started on the hour long drive to the supermarket. At least I loved driving my car. One of the disadvantages of living in a secluded area , it takes a long time to get back to civilization. But then, we usually did not really want to be near civilisation so I guess it's just a little give and take.

I decided to sing along with my favourite songs I had compiled into a CD a while back and before long , I reached the supermarket. The wonders singing can do to driving.

(1 hour later)

I looked up from my shopping list. Finally , everything had been checked off. I pushed the shopping cart gingerly. The items balancing precariously on the top of the pile were going to fall out of the cart. I grabbed some of them and cradled them in my left arm , pushing the cart towards the cashier single-handedly.

When I finally got to the counter , I began unloading the cart while the cashier stood gaping at the cart.

"Hi," I said. The cashier snapped back to attention and began scanning all the items.

"That will be $694.75 in total," she said , smirking , thinking I wouldn't be able to pay her that much. I just handed my card over. When that was done , I carried the groceries to the car. Thank goodness I have super strength compared to an average human. But then , that's what makes us need so many groceries. Soon , I was on my way back home , singing with my CD again.

I looked into the rearview mirror and gasped. I tried to swerve out of the way but it wasn't fast enough. The car did a 180 degree turn and I squeezed my eyes shut as the horrible screeching filled my ears. The car smashed into the road shoulder and my head hit something hard. A searing pain ripped through my head and blood was gushing out of my left temple , running down my cheek and staining my white blouse a gruesome red. I was feeling dizzy. The last thing I remembered was the wail of sirens. Then the cold darkness overcame me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading (:**

**Review please (:**


	7. Chapter Six : Christmas Miracles

**A/N : Chapter 6! (: I took the whole day to write this x.x This chapter is super long to make up for all the short chapters earlier. It's 4 word pages long x.x I won't be writing Chapter 7 tonight. Not feeling well , I feel like throwing up x.x**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters used here except for Dr Harrods (LOL.). James Patterson owns all the rest. I own the storyline , no stealing. Tyvm (:**

* * *

Fang POV

I sat uncomfortably in the hard plastic chair. I watched Max. She lay perfectly still on the bed other than the rise and fall of her chest. Other than the nurse shifting her into a different position , she never moved.

A tear spilled over and rolled down my cheek. I hurriedly wiped it away with the back of my hand. I took a deep breath.

"Almost three weeks have passed," I whispered in her ear. "When are you going to wake up?"

Three weeks ago , Max had got into a car accident. A drunk driver had knocked into her car , causing it to turn-turtle and ram into the side of the road. The Flock had rushed to the hospital as soon as we had found out.

(Flashback)

"_Where's Max?!" I shouted in the nurse's face. She looked kind of shocked._

_**She's in the ICU**__ Angel thought to me_

_I nodded my head and told the rest of the flock. We rushed off._

_When we reached Max's room , a doctor had just walked out of the room. I quickly asked him for an update on how she was. _

"_She hit her head pretty hard and some of the blood vessels and nerve fibres in her brain got torn , causing it to swell. The swelli-" _

"_Cut the long story short. How is she now?" I asked , cutting him off._

"_She's in a coma right now. There is a chance that she will wake up , but there is also the possibility that she will never wake up. And even if she does wake up , she may not come out without any mental or physical disabilities. I suggest you prepare your family."_

(End of Flashback)

"Max , I love you. Wake up soon," I whispered to her. A nurse had told me that Max may be able to hear me.

"We miss having you around and telling us what to do. Wake up , please. I love you so much , don't leave me now," I whispered while trying to hold back the tears. I sang to her a song I heard a few days ago.

_When I see your smileTears run down my face_

_I can't replace_

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me_

_I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Angel walked into the room at that moment. I turned around and looked at her. Her eyes were red from crying and she had humongous eye bags. She walked over to me and wrapped her skinny arms around my waist. I hugged her back and she sobbed into my chest , soaking my shirt. I let out a few tears of my own.

Suddenly , Angel gasped and pulled away from me. I raised an eyebrow at her. She lifted her hand , signaling for me to wait. She closed her eyes.

When she finally opened her eyes again , there was something different. Her whole expression had changed. She looked happier.

"I can hear her mind," she whispered.

"What?!" I shouted.

"Shh," Angel tried to calm me down. "You scared her. She can hear us."

I leaned down to Max's ear and whispered , "Max? Can you hear me? If you can hear me then move your right index finger."

I looked at her right hand , hoping to see her finger twitch.

"She can hear you and she's trying to respond , but she can't move," Angel said. I sighed.

"Where are the rest?" I asked Angel.

"Getting breakfast. They're buying food for you too. They figured that since you wouldn't leave Max , even for food , they would bring the food to you."

At that moment , the rest of the Flock burst in through the doors. Nudge walked over and put a doggy bag on my lap.

"You had better eat that. You don't know how long we had to queue for that. There was like , hundreds of people!" Nudge started ranting but Gazzy cut her off.

"She's exaggerating. And anyway , we jumped the queue. Angel helped us," he snickered.

Angel smiled at me , well , angelically.

"Seriously , you'd better eat that. Otherwise , I'll _make you_," she threatened.

I rolled my eyes but opened the doggy bag anyway. I took a bite out of one of the blueberry muffins. It tasted like heaven and my stomach rumbled. I finished the rest of the muffin in one mouthful. Then I grabbed another muffin and shoved it into my mouth whole.

Within minutes , I had finished all the food they brought for me. I patted my stomach in satisfaction. The Flock laughed. They all seemed happier.

_I told them about Max_ Angel thought to me.

_Oh , no wonder then_ I thought back.

_From her rate of recovery , I think she'll be waking up in the next few days_.

I almost jumped for joy. Emphasis on the _almost_. Instead , I just grinned inwardly.

"Hey , um , Fang?" Iggy said. I turned to him and waited. And waited. And waited. Then I realized that he couldn't see that I was looking at him.

"Yes Iggy?"

"We need to go soon. I promised Max's mom that I would help her with the Christmas preparations.""Wait , what's today's date?"

"December 22nd."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah , dude , are you okay?"

"Yeah." I said. Wow. I guess I had been too caught up worrying about Max that I forgot what date it was.

"So," Iggy said , breaking the silence, "we need to go."

"You guys go ahead. I'm staying here with Max."

Iggy sighed and shook his head slowly , but turned around and left with the rest of the Flock anyway.

I continued singing to Max. I sang her her favourite song. It was sang by a female so I transposed it to a lower key.

_Keep holding on_

'_Cos you know we'll make it through , we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

'_Cos you know I'm here for you , I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth , so_

_Keep holding on_

'_Cos you know we'll make it through , we'll make it through_

That was all I knew of the song. Max would sing this part of the song all day while doing her work. That's how I memorized it.

Note to self : Memorize Max's favourite song.

I took my laptop out of my bag and turned it on. I plugged in the headphones and searched for the song on the internet. I hit play and the music began to play. It was beautiful. I knew why this was Max's favourite song now.

After playing it a few times , I had memorized the tune. I hummed to myself and tried to forget everything and focus on the music. Then I remembered that Max could hear. So I put the headphones on her ears instead.

I thought I saw her fingers twitch slightly. I smiled. I downloaded the song and opened it on Windows Media Player. I pressed the loop button and let the music keep replaying.

I didn't notice the doctor come in to do his daily checkup on Max.

"That's a good idea. You should play music for her more often," he said , making me jump.

"Oh , okay," I mumbled. Why didn't he tell me that earlier ……

"Though I'm not sure if she can hear you."

"She can," I said without thinking. I mentally slapped myself on the forehead.

"How do you know?" he asked , looking at me questioningly.

"I don't know , I just feel like she can hear me," I said. Obviously I wasn't about to tell him about Angel and her mind-reading. The doctor just looked at me and smiled , nodding his head.

How fast time passes. It's almost Christmas. I looked at Max and sighed. If only a Christmas miracle could happen.

My head snapped up. If I were in one of those cheesy cartoons , a light bulb would magically appear above my head and light up.

"Dr Harrods?" I asked , glancing at the finely printed name on his clipboard. "Can I have some paper?"

He took out a few sheets of paper from his clipboard and passed them to me without looking up.

"Thanks," I muttered and dug around in my bag for a pen. Once Dr Harrods left , I started writing.

_Dear Santa, _

_For Christmas this year , I want Max to wake up from her coma and come back to us. I don't need anything else. Thanks._

_Fang_

I didn't really believe in Santa , but maybe a miracle would happen. I sighed. We would see in three days.

* * *

**Thanks for reading (:**

**Review please :D**


	8. Chapter Seven : Thanks Alot Santa

**A/N : I know this one's pretty short compared to Chapter 6 ): Sorry. I'm not sure if I can upload Chapter 8 tomorrow. Flying to Korea at night. I will try to write in the day and post it slightly earlier but I may be busy packing and stuff. I'm bringing my laptop there so I can write on the plane (: And also , there's internet at the hotel! (YAY :P) So I will try to upload the next few chapters while I'm in Korea. But it will not be as often though , I _am _on holiday :P Kay , so hope you like this one (:**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any characters used here. All rights go to James Patterson. I do own the storyline , so no copying or stealing whatsoever. Tyvm (:**

* * *

Fang POV

I took a sip of the coffee. I stared at the rubbish bin. It was full with all the coffee cups I had used the past few weeks. I can't believe I had managed to stay awake for three weeks. Whoever invented coffee is a genius.

I glanced at my watch. It was 6.45am. Only 15 more minutes to go. I dragged the chair I was sitting on over to the window and sat back down. I watched as the sky slowly turned from black to navy blue , then a very light shade of blue with a tinge of pink. Finally , it turned sky blue. The sun was blocked by the trees from this angle , so I could look at the skies without going blind. I smiled secretly as I admired nature's natural beauty.

I walked back over to Max.

"It's Christmas , Max. Wake up," I whispered in her ear before kissing her on her forehead. I wondered if Santa would really give me what I wanted. It was kind of silly to write to him when I didn't even know if he existed. But hey , what if it worked?

I turned my laptop on and began playing 'Keep Holding On' for Max again. I think I saw her fingers twitch again and I thought I saw her toes move too. Her eyes may have opened for a fleeting moment as well. I couldn't help but grin.

Angel burst into the room.

"Hi , Fang ," she whispered. I nodded at her.

Angel looked at Max and gasped. My head snapped around to look at her.

"Sh-she's g-going to wake up soon," Angel said.

I stared at Max and took the headphones off. Suddenly , her eyelids fluttered and she opened her eyes. She looked around the room and breathed in the antiseptic smell. She stiffened up. Thanks to the School , all of us had phobias of places that smelt like antiseptic.

"It's just the hospital , Max," I whispered in her ear and kissed her forehead.

She sat up and stared at me , appalled. She lifted her hand up and slapped me on my cheek.

Ouch. Max is strong. My cheek stung. "Why did you just do that?!" she screamed. "Why did you just … Kiss me?!"

I blinked in confusion and looked at Angel. She turned to me with a horrified expression.

_She's lost her memory. She can't remember anything that happened in the past three years_ She thought to me.

Which meant she forgot the kiss on the beach after Ari had almost killed me , she had forgotten the time we were in the submarine going to save her mom , and most importantly , she had forgotten what had happened after we destroyed Itex once and for all.

"Max , do you remember who I am?" I asked.

"Yeah , you're Fang. You're supposedly my best friend but you tried to kiss me," she said in disgust.

"How old are you now?"

"I'm thirteen , duh. You should know that , we're the same age."

She turned to Angel and gasped.

"Oh , sweetie , how come you grew so fast? You were just this little a few days ago!" Max said , gesturing to how short Angel had been when she was five.

"Max , I'm eight now. You're sixteen and Fang is too."

"No way. I would know your age. And I would definitely know my own age. Stop kidding me guys. By the way , where's the rest of the Flock?"

"At your mom's house celebrating Christmas," I said quietly.

"I have a mom?!" she turned her attention back to me.

I sighed and got Angel to explain everything to her.

_Thanks Santa , you gave me what I wanted for Christmas , but not exactly how I wanted it. _I thought to myself bitterly.

* * *

**Thanks for reading (:**

**Review please :D**

**P.S.: I forgot to mention in the earlier chapter , the two songs used are 'Your Guardian Angel' and 'Keep Holding On'. Both of them are two of my favourites (: And the Dear Santa thing was really random :/**

**P.P.S : Thanks for all the reviews :D I logged into MSN this morning and I have loads of emails from ! :D And what's more , I was chatting with my friend and I just kept getting emails from :D Thanks so much for all the reviews! Love ya loads (: **


	9. Chapter Eight : The Plan

**A/N : Sorry it's so short and that I couldn't upload it yesterday ): I started really late and I also needed to pack x.x Couldn't write in the plane either because it was a night flight. Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry ): I will try to finish Chapter 9 asap and upload it.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters used here. All rights go to James Patterson. I own the storyline so no stealing whatsoever.**

* * *

Fang POV

The whole Flock , other than Max , was sitting at the dining table. Max was in her room. She refused to stay in the same room as me unnecessarily. It would usually amuse me but this time it just upset me. Did she really forget?

"I have a plan," Angel announced. I turned to look at her questioningly.

"A plan for?" Iggy asked.

"To help Max regain her memory. Duh." Angel rolled her eyes.

"So what's the plan?" Gazzy asked.

"The therapist said that sometimes an event can jolt a person's memory and help them remember. So we'll just try to 'relive' the past hew years."

I stared at her.

"We're going to go back to Virginia and live with Anne? And go back to school? Can we? OMG that is so cool! I like this plan. I liked my old name. Tiffany Krystal. That was nice. I liked my friends there too. I really want to see mmph-" I clamped my hand over her mouth.

"No way are we going back to Virginia," I said , clenching my fists. I was afraid that if we went back to Virginia , we'd see that wiener , Sam.

"She won't remember him. And anyway , we're not going back to Virginia," Angel said , reading my mind. "We're just going to do something similar to each event."

"Good plan." Iggy cut in. "Can Gazzy and I turn her Mickey Mouse alarm clock into a bomb again?" Gazzy snickered and Nudge whacked Iggy on the head.

"But seriously , it's a good plan," he said.

We made a list of important events. We slowly changed each event so that it would be easier to act out.

"Okay , so we'll act out scene one tomorrow," Angel reminded us. We all nodded. I really hope this works.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **

**Review please (:**

**I know it's really short and I'm sorry **


	10. Chapter Nine : What the Heck!

**A/N : I made this chapter extra long to make up for the late Chapter 8 and also because it was really short. Wanted to finish this yesterday but it's hard to write because we kept going out x.x Anyway , hope you like it (:**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned or used here. All rights go to James Patterson. I own this storyline so no stealing. Tyvm (:**

* * *

Fang POV

"Everybody know what to do?" Angel asked. Iggy smirked and nodded. Gazzy burst out laughing and nodded his head too. Nudge smiled and nodded her head.

"Do we really have to do this?" I asked Angel.

"If you want her to regain her memory then yes."

I sighed and nodded my head.

"Quick! She's coming!" Angel hissed as she ran to hide.

"Action!" she hissed just as Max stepped out the door.

Iggy punched me hard in the gut. Really hard. Then he kicked my shin , making me fall over in pain. He continued punching and kicking me. He was probably using this chance to get back at me for all the times I won him in mock fights.

"Max help! Iggy's beating me up!" I shouted. This part of the plan was the worst part ever. Not only do I have to get beat up , I have to beg for help too. Ugh , how humiliating.

"Oh , come on! He's blind! You could take him down even with one hand tied behind your back!" she retorted , rolling her eyes.

Iggy whacked me in the back of my head and I fell on my knees and lay down with my face in the ground. I didn't move and pretended to be unconscious.

I heard footsteps and then Max rolled me over. I expected her to kiss me just like she had on the beach after Ari had almost killed me. Instead , she started slapping me.

I snapped my eyes open.

"What the heck?! Why are you slapping me?!" I demanded.

"To make you wake up , duh ," Max replied.

Ugh. This plan is not going well at all.

* * *

Max POV

So I walked out of the house to get some air and I see Iggy beating Fang up. Probably another one of the mock fights they love to play. I was about to walk away when I heard Fang shout.

"Max help! Iggy's beating me up!"

What the heck?! Am I hallucinating or what? Since when could Iggy beat the crap out of Fang? And secondly , Fang is asking me for help?! No wait , correction , he's _begging_ me to help?!

"Oh , come on! He's blind! You could take him down even with one hand tied behind your back!" I rolled my eyes. I wheeled around to walk away but then I heard a sickening thud.

I turned around to find that Fang had fallen flat on his face. I would have burst out laughing , but he wasn't moving.

I quickly ran over and rolled him over. He was unconscious. Then something weird happened. I quickly started slapping Fang on his face.

"What the heck?! Why are you slapping me?!" he shouted.

"To make you wake up , duh ," I replied. I got up and went to my room and locked the door. I flung myself onto the bed and buried my face in my pillow.

What the heck am I thinking?! When I saw Fang unconscious , I had this sudden urge to kiss him. It was weird. I covered up my feelings by slapping him.

_Control yourself Max_ I thought.

* * *

Angel POV

The earlier part of the plan was a total backfire but I'm sure this next part will work!

When we were living in Virginia with Anne , Max was acting really weird. Her thoughts were weird too. There was once I picked up that she was upset because Fang had kissed some redheaded girl. She was really angry and jealous. So I'm sure this next part of the plan will work!

Nudge walked into my room scratching her scalp.

"Angel! This wig is making my head itch! Can I pleeease take it off? Pleeeeeeease?"

"No. It will only work if there is a redhead. Now let me do your make up so Max won't recognise it's you."

Nudge sighed but sat down on the only chair in my room. I went to her room and brought over all her make up. I got her to apply powder all over her body so she would look fairer. I applied foundation and some blue eye shadow for her. She did the rest. Then I curled her hair with the curling iron. When we were done , she looked quite different. I made her put on some blue contact lenses as well.

I pushed her out of the room and into the corridor where Fang , Iggy and Gazzy were waiting. When she stepped out , Gazzy laughed his head off. Fang even managed to smile a little bit.

"What's going on?!" Iggy demanded. "Hello? Blind person here. Fill me in please."

"N-n-nothing," Gazzy said before bursting into uncontrollable laughter again.

I sent a mental image of what Nudge looked like to Iggy. He burst out laughing as well.

_She doesn't look that bad_ I thought to Iggy and Gazzy.

_Yes she does _They both thought back simultaneously.

"Okay guys , focus. Back to the plan," I said , hoping to get them to listen.

Iggy and Gazzy both stopped laughing. They would snicker occasionally but at least it was better than laughing aloud.

I went over the plan with Nudge and Fang again. When they were both clear on what to do , I had Gazzy and Iggy get Max out of her room.

* * *

Max POV

"Oh shoot , Gazzy! We just ruined Max's new Mickey Mouse alarm clock! We're so dead. Quick , hide it so she won't find out!"

What?! Not again. Ugh , they were dead meat.

"Iggy! Gazzy!" I screeched and ran out of the room. I skidded to a halt and gasped , staring at the scene before me.

A redhead was leaning against the wall of the corridor and Fang had either hands on both sides of her head. He was leaning in , about to kiss her.

Just as their lips were about to meet , the redhead started laughing. Her laugh was all too familiar. I had heard it at least a thousand times.

Nudge!

I looked at the redhead closely and true enough , Nudge's facial features were there. They were just covered up slightly by make up.

"Nudge?" I asked. She turned and looked at me.

"What the heck?! What are you guys doing?!" I asked.

"Uh ...." Nudge stuttered.

"Never mind. Where's Gazzy and Iggy?"

"I don't know," Fang and Nudge answered at the same time. I nodded my head and turned back and walked into my room , forgetting about my alarm clock.

I slammed the door and walked over to the window. I opened it and jumped out , unfurling my wings as I did so. I felt myself rise into the air. I didn't need to think about flying anymore , it was instinctive.

I kept going until I spotted a cave. I landed at the entrance to the cave and kicked off my shoes. I lay down on the rocky cave floor and thought about what had just happened.

2 main questions. First , why was Nudge dressed up like that? She looked like a freak. Secondly , what the heck was Fang trying to do?! She's only ten! Okay the Flock keeps saying she's thirteen but whatever.

There was also one more question I refused to answer. Why did I feel like my heart was crumbling into a million pieces when I saw Fang about to kiss her?

* * *

**Thanks for reading (:  
Review please :D **


	11. Chapter Ten : Realization

**A/N : I'm so so so so so sorry for not updating earlier ): And I know it's really short. But it's best I could do. I mean , try writing when you have to keep going out constantly. Also not to mention , having bad internet connection. Good news is that I'm flying home tomorrow. I'm supposed to be packing right now but as you can see , I'm not. My parents are going to kill me x.x**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any characters used/mentioned here. All rights go to James Patterson. I do own this storyline so no stealing whatsoever. Tyvm (:**

* * *

Max POV

I landed on the soft grass with a muted thud. I unlocked the front door and went inside. It was already eleven. I had been gone for at least five hours. Everybody had already gone to sleep.

I locked up the house and walked into my room. I turned to the bedside table and picked up my Mickey Mouse alarm clock to set it. Once it was set , I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep.

"Wait a second," I muttered as I bolted upright in bed. I turned to the bedside table once more and looked at my Mickey Mouse alarm clock. Hadn't Gazzy and Iggy used this to make a bomb …?

Everything clicked right then and there. Iggy shouting to Gazzy about my alarm clock? He knew I would be able to hear and come out of my room. Exactly as I came out of my room , Fang was going to kiss a redhead who had turned out to be Nudge. Why would Nudge dress herself up as a redhead? And in the morning when Fang was getting beaten up by Iggy , Fang had _begged _for help. They were all acting out of character. And all the while , Angel had disappeared. Something was definitely up.

* * *

Angel POV

The Rainbow Unicorn pranced it's way across the meadows. I longed to touch it , to stroke its long mane. I walked over silently , trying not to scare it away. A gust of wind blew from behind me in the direction of the unicorn. It looked up at me and stared. I quickened my steps with an outstretched arm , hoping it wouldn't run away. Instead , it took a step towards me. I smiled and picked up my speed. The unicorn took another few steps towards me again. My grin grew even wider. Just a few more steps ......

"Angel!"

I was jolted out of my dream and back to reality. I groaned inwardly. I turned to the door to see who had ever so rudely interrupted my dream. It was Max.

"Maaax , I was having the best dream ever and you woke me up when I was getting to the best part," I moaned.

"Oops , sorry. I didn't know. I'm really very sorry," she started apologising.

"So what was it you wanted?" I snapped. I was in a really bad mood. I mean , being rudely woken up from a great dream isn't the best way to start the day.

"You have some explaining to do."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you've planned something. But what you've planned though , I don't know. So spill."

Oh shoot. How did she find out? Did one of the Flock tell her?

"I'm not telling you anything!" I said , jumping out of bed and running out the door.

* * *

Max POV

Well that just confirmed my doubts. She's definitely planning something. But what?

Obviously she won't tell me , so I'll just have to ask someone else. After all , she couldn't be doing all this on her own.

I walked out of the room and down the hallway to Iggy's room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading (:**

**And I'm really very sorry it's so short and that it took me so long to update x.x**

**Please don't kill me? X:**

**Review please. Thanks (:**


	12. Chapter Eleven : Iggy

**A/N : Just landed back in Singapore :P Sorry for the crappy quality x.x Wrote it in the plane.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters used/mentioned here. All rights go to James Patterson. I do own this storyline so no stealing whatsoever. Tyvm (:**

* * *

"Who is it?" Iggy asked groggily.

"Me," I answered. I opened the door and walked in.

"Hey , I didn't say you could come in."

"Does it look like I care?" I rolled my eyes and sat down on his bed by his feet.

Iggy looked like he was about to protest , but I silenced him with a death glare. Good thing these walls are white so he can see me. I don't really get it but according to the rest of the Flock , Iggy can see things if there is a white background.

"You're hiding something from me," I stated.

"Me?"

"The whole Flock."

"Uh-huh , not telling you anything about that," he said , scrambling out of bed. I grabbed hold of his foot.

"Tell me," I insisted.

"Never."

I began tickling the underside of his foot. He squirmed around and tried to get away but I had a good grip on him.

"Tell me?"

"Nope."

I tickled his foot again and then poked his sides. I only stopped when he let out a scream. But after a few seconds I started again.

"Still not gonna tell me?"

"I told you. Never."

I sighed and grabbed his shoulders and squeezed. He let out another scream but pursed his lips afterwards.

"Not gonna work , Max."

I sighed and walked out of the room. I walked into the kitchen and spotted Gazzy sitting at the table. Ah-hah. My next victim.

* * *

**Thanks for reading (:  
**

**I know it's really short x.x**

**But I was writing on the plane ._. Not the best place to write.**

**Anyway , review ! (:**

**Oh and thanks to all those who review on like every chapter :D **


	13. Chapter Twelve : Gazzy and Nudge

**A/N : I wrote this one in plane as well o.o I was writing until my laptop ran out of battery x.x**

**Disclaimer : I do not any characters here and lalala I'm so sick of typing this out alr x.x Basically you get it , I only own the storyline. I wanna own Nudge x.x**

* * *

"Hey Gazzer , what's up?"

Gazzy jumped slightly.

"Oh , hey Max. Didn't see you come in," he said. He had probably been daydreaming - again.

"Daydreaming again?"

"Yeah," he admitted.

"Since when do you daydream?" Gazzy was usually rather alert.

"I don't know , since now?"

"What were you thinking about?"

Gazzy turned beetroot red. He shook his head. I raised an eyebrow at him. I was about to pester him about it , but dropped it instead when I saw him staring at something. I turned round to see what it was.

Nudge was outside. You could see her from the window. She was playing some game with Angel. I turned back to Gazzy and found him staring out the window with a dreamy smile.

I smothered a giggle.

"Gazzy ," I said , making him snap back to attention, "why are you staring at Nudge?" There , I said it straight out.

"What?! I'm not!"

"You like her , don't you?" I asked.

"No!" he shouted. "I mean yeah. I like everyone in the Flock." he quickly covered up.

"Uh-huh. But you like her in another way." I stated.

Gazzy turned a bright red. After a few seconds , he responded.

"Yeah," he muttered. "So what? What are you going to do about it?"

I thought about it. Hmm , what would I do?

Then I got a brilliant idea.

"Hey Gazz , you know about Angel's plan right?"

He nodded his head slowly , looking at me questioningly.

"If you tell me what it's about , I won't tell anybody about your crush on Nudge."

"What?!"

"Oh , I'll go one better. If you refuse to tell me what it's about , I will tell Nudge about your crush on her."

"Nooooooo," he pleaded. "You wouldn't! You couldn't!"

"I can and I will. Unless you tell me about whatever Angel is plotting."

"Gazzy no! Not a word!" Angel burst into the room shrieking. Both of them stared at each other , having a silent conversation. After a few minutes , Gazzy nodded his head , got up and went outside.

"I'm sorry Max , it's for your own good," Angel said to me after Gazzy left.

"How is keeping secrets from me good for me?!" Woah , that sentence came out really awkward.

"You'll see," Angel said and turned round and walked out the door.

I clenched my fists and tried to exhale slowly. It came out more like a hiss.

_Do not punch the door. Do not punch the door. Do not punch the door _I thought.

I walked over to the door and punched it anyway. The pain shot through my knuckles. I drew in a breath and it sounded like a hiss as well. Maybe the whitecoats grafted snake DNA into me as well.

_Pain is just a message. Pain is just a freaking message_ I thought.

"Max!" Nudge came running into the kitchen and nearly bumped into me. "OMG OMG do you know what just happened?"

"What?" I looked at Nudge. She was practically bouncing up and down with happiness.

"Gazzy just told me he likes me! And I confessed that I like him too! Oops , that was supposed to be a secret , but never mind. I was going to tell you soon anyway. Oh my gosh this is so cool. I'm like so happy!" she squealed.

Suddenly , I got another evil plan. Wow I'm on a roll.

"Hey Nudge , wanna go shopping?" I asked.

"Are you serious? I love shopping! But you don't like shopping. Do you really want to go? I saw this really cute shirt at the mall the other day. Can we get it? Oh , and can I get new shoes too? Please? Forget it , let's just go for a huge makeover. Can we? Oh , please Max? Please please please please please?"

"Okay , okay. But on two conditions. One , stop talking so much! Condition two ......"

* * *

**Evil evil cliffie x.x**

**Thanks for reading (:**

**Review please :D**


	14. Chapter Thirteen : Torture

**A/N : Sorry it took so long. Writer's block x.x And it's really short. Sorry sorry sorry ):**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters used/mentioned here. All rights go to James Patterson. I do own the storyline so no stealing whatsoever. Tyvm (:**

* * *

"Condition two , you must do whatever I say , whenever I say it." Nudge nodded her head furiously.

"Can we go now?"

"Yeah , sure."

"If we're not back by 5.30 , go look for us," I told Fang. He nodded silently.

I unlocked the Porsche and got in. My hands were shaking as I started up the engine and placed my hands on the steering wheel. I had just learned how to drive again. We drove to the mall slowly.

Thankfully , we got to the mall without any accidents. I parked the car and got out.

"Where do you wanna go first?" I asked.

"Oh , oh , can we go to that new store that opened on the third floor? Or maybe we should go to that big boutique on the fourth floor first. Where do you think we should go? But you probably don't know where to go either or we'll go to the arcade or something and -"

"Nudge , condition number one," I reminded. "Will you just lead the way?"

I let Nudge drag me through each store. Finally after three hours , she decided to take a break.

We sat on the bench and sipped our smoothies. I stretched out my legs , they were sore. No wonder I hate shopping. Especially shopping with Nudge.

"After we finish these , let's go to that other shop that we missed okay? I saw this really cute skirt there and -"

My watch beeped , interrupting Nudge. 5 o'clock. Finally. I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Sorry Nudge , it's 5 o'clock. We need to go now."

"Aww , okay," Nudge replied with an uncharacteristically short sentence.

We took the elevators down to the basement carpark and got the car. Nudge babbled on and on.

"Nudge , remember the first condition?"

"Oh yeah , sorry."

The rest of the journey home was silent.

_Now that I've given Nudge what she wants , it's time to get what I want_ I thought to myself evilly.

* * *

I walked into the house and spotted Gazzy sitting on the couch , playing video games with Iggy. Yeah , don't ask me how a blind person plays video games , ask Iggy.

"Hey Gazzy ," I said. "Come here for a minute."

Gazzy paused the game and walked over. I walked to my room and he trailed after me. Once we were safe in my room , I spun round on my heel and faced him.

"Tell me what the plan's about. Now. Or else."

"Or else what?"

I smirked at him evilly.

"You'll find out if you don't tell me. Now , are you going to tell me or not?"

"Nope. You have nothing against me."

"Uh-huh. That's just what you think." I plopped down on my bed.

After a few seconds , Iggy's evil laughter resounded from the living room.

"Oh , shoot. Noooooo!" Gazzy screamed and ran out of the room. I walked out and read the two red words on screen.

Yup , Iggy had used this opportunity to restart the game and win. Game over for Gazzy.

* * *

**Thanks for reading (:**

**Sorry it's so short.**

**Review please (: **


	15. Chapter Fourteen : Evil Max

**A/N : It's kind of short again x.x Sorry. Then again , most of my chapters are around this length. Is that a good thing or a bad thing ..? Huh. Anyway , hope you like (:**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters used/mentioned here. All rights go to James Patterson. I do own the storyline though. No stealing whatsoever. Tyvm (:**

* * *

**Nudge POV**

"No!" I screamed.

"Nudge , you agreed to the two conditions. I've taken you shopping already," Max insisted.

"I thought you meant listening to you and obeying you and stuff," I objected.

"Yeah , that's what I meant. So now I'm telling you what to do , so obey."

"I didn't think you'd use it this way. Max , please. I can't do this," I whined.

"Sure you can. Just go up to him and tell him."

I looked at her. She had already made up her mind. And once Max makes up her mind , there's no way to change it. Except …..

"Max , please?" I asked sweetly , giving her Bambi eyes. She turned back to me and flinched. She stared at me. She was on the verge of giving in. I could see it in her eyes.

Suddenly , she stepped back and shook her head as if to clear it.

"Nope. Nice try Nudge." She wheeled around and walked out of my room.

I groaned and flopped down on my bed. How could Max be so evil? There was no way I would do it. The only way left now was to give in and tell her the plan. But if I told her the plan , Angel would kill me. Or at least , torture me mentally.

Ughhhh what am I going to do?! I can't possibly tell Max the plan , Angel would flip and the rest of the Flock would never trust me again. But the only other option was to ……

My heart aches just at the thought of it. There was just no way I could do it. Never ever.

Argh! Why did I ever go shopping with Max in the first place? I mean , when she suggested going shopping , I should have suspected something. Max _never _goes shopping willingly. Especially with me. And then when she told me about the conditions , I should have been more careful. But what could I do about that now? What's done can't be undone.

There's only one thing to do now. Which is do what Max told me to do. I practiced what I would say in my mind again. I memorized what to say , just in case I babbled too much and accidentally gave away too much.

"Gazzy , I need to tell you something. I don't actually like you. I was just playing with your feelings. Sorry."

I buried my face in my pillow. I let a few tears escape. How could Max do this to me? All over that stupid plan which was failing. And why must she make me do this? Of all things , this? Man , she sure knows how to hit a nerve.

I got up and wiped the tears away with the back of my hand. I took a deep breath and went out to find Gazzy.

* * *

**Thanks for reading (:**

**Review please ..?**


	16. Chapter Fifteen : What Have I Done

**A/N : Finally , Chapter 15 is out (: Sorry for the wait. This week's been pretty hectic. Got my school posting results. Had to report to my new school today. I was super super lucky. I got into the school of my choice :D It's pretty hard to get into X: So I'm really very lucky. Anyway , sorry for not updating sooner **

**Either way , hope you like (:**

**Disclaimer : I do not anything yada yada yada. Sick of typing it out X:**

**

* * *

Nudge POV**

"I don't believe you," Gazzy said and tried to grab my hand. I swiftly turned around and walked away.

I walked into Max's room.

"I've done it," I said quietly. She turned round sharply on her swivel chair.

"Whaat? You really did it?"

I looked at her , stunned.

"Yeah , you told me to. Why?"

"Oh my gosh I didn't expect you to actually do it. I thought you would give in and tell me the plan."

"I wouldn't dare betray Angel. If I did , she'd torture me mentally for life."

There was a long pause.

"So you really told him?" Max asked , breaking the silence.

I nodded and my eyes started to feel a little watery. I blinked and a single tear spilled over.

"Nudge , I'm so sorry. I didn't really expect -"

"S'okay Max. And I'd rather not talk about it," I said sullenly and walked to my room.

"I told you they were nothing but trouble. But you wouldn't believe me. See what happened? This is what you get for not listening to me" Iggy was talking to somebody in his room.

"I know , I know. I'll never trust her again." I gasped. Gazzy! He was talking about me.

I quickly ran to my room , holding back the sobs that were building in my chest. I buried my face in my pillow and screamed silently. The tears flowed down my cheeks and created a huge wet spot on my pillow in mere seconds.

I turned over onto my side and pulled my legs up against my chest. I buried my face in between my knees and let my tears soak my jeans.

"Nudge?" I heard Max's voice come from the other side of the door. She knocked again. "Nudge? Open the door."

Good thing I had thought to lock the door. I didn't want to see anyone. Not even Angel. I just let the tears out and tried not to make a sound. I hate it when people know that I'm crying. I'm just like Max.

Slowly , my eyelids felt like they weighed a thousand pounds. I sighed and closed my eyes. I succumbed to the darkness and fell asleep.

* * *

**Max POV**

I walked into the kitchen groggily. The smell of bacon and eggs wafted from the stove. I rubbed my eyes and looked around me. Iggy was making breakfast for everybody. Angel was seated across the table from me. Gazzy was sitting next to her. Nudge was still sleeping in her room. We couldn't wake her up - the door was locked. Fang was probably in his room as well. I still refused to be in the same room as him , so he avoided me almost all the time.

"I'll go wake Nudge up," I muttered and walked to her room.

I knocked on the door.

"Wake up , Nudge."

No answer.

"Nudge! Wake up!"

No answer again.

"Nudge! If you don't respond in the next five seconds , then you might want to say goodbye to your door."

* * *

Surprise , surprise , no answer.

I was about to kick down the door when I heard the sound of little footsteps behind me. I whirled around to find Angel.

"You don't need to break her door , Max. Let me handle this," she said and smiled at me sweetly. I couldn't help but smile back and nodded.

Angel closed her eyes in concentration. I leaned against the wall and waited impatiently , tapping my foot.

A few minutes later , I heard the door click as Nudge unlocked it.

She dragged herself to the kitchen without even looking at us. She plopped herself down on a random seat and slumped down on the table. I walked to my own seat and sat down. I watched Nudge and Gazzy. Neither of them made eye contact. I sighed to myself.

Iggy passed us our food and we all dug in. The bacon was good. I quickly ate up my eggs so I could enjoy my bacon. I chewed slowly on the bacon , tasting the delicious saltiness of it. Nudge and I were crazy over bacon. I looked up at her. She had hardly touched her food. I frowned slightly , Nudge loved bacon and eggs. She used to pester Iggy to make them everyday. What was up with her?

Then I remembered what I had made her do yesterday. I watched Gazzy. He hadn't eaten anything yet either. He was just using his fork to push his food around the plate. I sighed and shook my head. I continued eating my own food.

The silence just went on. Finally , I couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey , Angel , what are you planning on doing today?" I asked , trying to strike up a conversation.

"Nothing much. Just gonna hang around the house today. You?"

"I've no plans for today. How 'bout you Nudge?" I looked at her. She hadn't looked up from her food.

I waited for an answer , but received none.

"Nudge?" Angel asked.

"Riiiight ... Gazzy , what are you doing today?" I said quickly.

Gazzy didn't look up either.

"Oh , come on! Can't you guys just respond to a freaking question?!" I shouted , getting up from the table.

Nudge looked up at me.

"Did you ask me something , Max?" she asked innocently. I looked at Gazzy. He was staring at me like I'd gone nuts.

I shook my head and sat back down.

"Nothing , nothing," I muttered.

_What have I done? _I thought to myself.

* * *

**Thanks for reading (:**

**Review please :D**


	17. Chapter Sixteen : Valium

**A/N : Whoever invented coffee is a genius! Yup Fang , I totally agree with you (: [With reference to Chapter Seven : Thanks Alot Santa] I only got 5 hours of sleep last night ._. For me , that's really little. I usually get like 10 hours of sleep? :O Yeah , I'm a sleepy head :P Anyway , if I hadn't drank coffee , I would be slumped down on the table now , sleeping. And my father would be nagging at me for sleeping in his office when I could have been sleeping at home in my bed ._. Thank you coffee and whoever invented it! :P I'm wide awake now haha. All of you better thank coffee and it's maker too :P Without coffee , I wouldn't have been able to write this chapter x.x Coffee makes me jittery so I could write lots lots lots for this one :D 1000 words and more :D Yay! Second in a row (: Okay , sorry I'm talking too much. Must be the coffee .... And the SUGAR :D Now I'm just hyper x.x**

**Oh yeah and I don't know if some of you have noticed , but Angel hasn't really been contributing in the last few chapters right? :P Okay now that I've mentioned it , maybe you'll notice haha. Don't think I forgot about her. (Though I did forget Total x.x) So this chapter should explain why she's not really been a big part of the last few chapters. Mm , yeah.**

**Eh , I should reply some questions for now. **

**nm-maximumride4eva : She can't just ask Nudge because then it wouldn't be fun :P Hehehe I'm pure evil. Hypothetically comes from the word hypothesis which is something like your conclusion of a science experiment? Correct me if I'm wrong. I think that's it. Will Angel pick up Nudge's thoughts ... You'll find out soon :P**

**Seraphina611572 : Well , duh it's familiar , you read it when I was writing at your house haha. Anyway , thanks for all the support and for helping me to edit some chapters (:**

**Tammerly : Yup , Nudge likes Gazzy. Sorry , it may be a bit unclear x.x**

**hr :) / Hr :)) : GO MAKE A FF ACC! x.x Hope this chapter answers your question 'bout Angel and sending the memories. Anyway , Max wouldn't really believe her. Thanks for all the critiques and support (:**

**TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75 : Thanks for reviewing on like ALL of my chapters :D All the best with your own FanFic (:**

**Okay , done with replies (: Sorry if I missed you out or anything.**

**Disclaimer : Mmhm , nobody ever reads these things. Okay maybe a few but whatever. I do not own any of the characters used here. All rights go to James Patterson. He is awesome :D I own the storyline (and so does the coffee!) so no stealing/copying whatsoever :P Stealing/copying is a serious offence. It is a copyright offence and it can and will be considered as plagiarism. You can go to jail for plagiarism. So if you wanna steal , be prepared to face the consequences. Even though I will never know or see you but whatever , just be prepared anyway :P Maybe the coffee will attack you for stealing it's storyline! (Yeah , the coffee owns 15% of this storyline :D I own the other 85%!)**

* * *

Angel POV

I racked my brain for ideas. I had paper and pen ready in front of me on my desk. I was alone in my room and everything was quiet. All was perfect , except for the fact that I couldn't come up with anything! Argh. So this is what a mental block is like. I've felt Max have it many times , usually when she's trying to come up with a plan , but I've never actually experienced it myself before. No wonder Max hates having mental blocks. It sucks.

"I can't come up with anything!" I screamed and got up from the desk. I walked over to my bed and kicked the mattress , just to vent my anger. I guess it's a good thing Total decided to stay with Dr. Martinez until Max got her memory back. Otherwise , he'd probably be scared to death by all my sudden outbursts.

I walked out of my room and found everybody , other than Fang , in the living room watching tv.

"You , you and you," I said , pointing at Iggy , Gazzy and Nudge. "Fang's room. Now."

Nudge and Gazzy got up wordlessly. Iggy turned to me.

"What's up?" he asked.

"No questions! Now move it!" I demanded.

"Someone's in a really bad mood," Iggy muttered , but he got up anyway.

I was about to follow after him when I heard Max get up from the couch. I spun round on my heel to face her.

"Ange? What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing you need to know about," I said , faking a smile. Max saw through it immediately. I quickly made her sit back down on the couch and continue watching the tv. I ran to Fang's room and locked both doors.

Iggy , Nudge and Gazzy were already waiting for me. Fang looked at me with one eyebrow raised. I raised up my hand to signal them to wait.

5 ,

4 ,

3 ,

2 ,

1 ...

"ANGEL!" Max pounded on the door. I sighed and turned to face the door.

"I'm not gonna let you in , you know," I stated matter-of-factly.

"Come on! Open up! Let me in! I'm part of the Flock as well , you know?"

I turned back around to face the rest of the Flock.

"Ignore her," I muttered. Iggy nodded. Fang just stared at the door , hoping she wouldn't break down the door. Nudge was staring blankly out the windows and Gazzy was staring at the floor. "So , I need more ideas on our plan. I can't think of anything. Any ideas?"

Iggy looked deep in thought. Fang's expression was blank. Nudge and Gazzy remained in the same position.

I tried to think up a plan myself , but it was hard to concentrate , what with Max pounding on the door and shrieking at me.

"I can't take it anymore! Can you just go shut her up?!" Iggy shouted after a few minutes.

I sighed and nodded my head.

"Hey , Fang , do you have rope and tape here? We could tie her to a chair," I said.

"Nope , sorry."

I looked around his room. It was surprisingly neat. I never remembered Fang's room being neat. I walked over to his desk and searched for something that could make Max shut up.

Something caught my eye. I picked it up and turned to Fang.

"Why do you have Valium pills in your room?" I asked , looking at him in the eye.

"Um , you don't have to know." Fang snatched back the pills and hid it in his pocket. I stretched out my hand and beckoned to him to give it to me.

"Uh-uh. No way."

"It might make Max shut up," I argued.

Fang sighed and handed me the pills. I popped three into my hand and placed my other hand on the doorknob. I took a deep breath and quickly opened the door.

I quickly stuffed the Valium pills into Max's mouth and made her swallow them.

_Lalala , what am I doing here? _Max thought. I quickly grabbed her and tried to push her to my room. I couldn't budge her , I wasn't strong enough. Fang came and picked her up easily.

"Where to?" he asked.

"My room. Strap her down on the bed. That should do it," I answered quickly , running ahead to my room.

I grabbed a few towels from the cupboard and tied two to the grills of my double-decker bed. I tied another two to the other grills of the bed. As soon as Fang laid Max down on the bed , I grabbed her hands and started tying them with the towels. Fang did the same with her feet. Max was strong enough to break the towels , but she wouldn't. She was on Valium.

* * *

**Fang POV**

I remembered the last time Max was on Valium. It was when Dr. M was taking out her chip. It was also the time when Max had told me she loved me. It was extremely embarrassing. It wouldn't have been if we were alone , but Dr. M and Ella had been there. I hope there wouldn't be a repeat. Anyway , Max didn't feel that way about me anymore. Or at least she can't remember it. Right ...?

"Faaaang?" Max tried to call me , but it came out all slurred.

"Yeah?"

"Hiiii," she said and giggled. I raised an eyebrow at her. Since when does Max giggle?

Angel turned to me and laughed quietly. I looked at her questioningly.

"Max's having really funny thoughts," she said before giggling.

"Oh , hi Angel," Max said slowly. Angel turned to her and waved with a sweet smile on her face.

"I think I should leave," Angel said , giggling again. She turned and walked out of the room , trying not to burst into laughter. I looked at her , what was up with her?

"Fang , don't go," Max said , stopping me from following Angel. "I need to tell you something reaaaally important."

"What?"

"What what?" Max asked.

"You said you needed to tell me something important?" I asked.

"Oh , yeah."

"So ...?" I prompted.

"Oh yeah. Uh. I just forgot. Oh wait I remember now!"

"Uh-huh , so ...?"

"I looove you," she said and smiled at me dreamily. My heart swelled up with happiness but I blushed a scarlet red. At least Angel isn't here.

A tinkling , high-pitched giggle came from behind the door.

Oh , crap.

* * *

**Thanks for reading (:**

**Review please (:**

**Oh and sorry for the long long long a/n (I BLAME THE COFFEE!!!)**

**Oh and um , to farmchick5 : You scare me LOL. Just kidding. And yes , you are amazing! I shall consider your suggestion :D**

**Credits to TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75 for the Valium idea (: I sort of changed it though And sorry for putting it in so late. **

**Yeah so um , review? :D**

**Thanks to all those who review on practically every chapter! I appreciate it so much.**


	18. Chapter Seventeen : Dreams

**A/N : A short one compared to just now. Hehe , second update for today. Oh I forgot to say this just now. Merry Christmas Eve everybody! God bless in all that you do (:**

**Disclaimer : Mm , yeah. I don't own any of the characters yeah? James Patterson owns ALLLLLL of them (: [Except Dr. Harrods if you remember him , haha.]  
**

**Just to clarify : I own 85% of this storyline , 10% is owned by the coffee and 5% is owned by James Patterson. Since I'm not the one who came up with all the names of the characters , their characteristics , the E-shaped house and yada yada yada (: So anyway , no stealing :D Or the coffee will attack you! (:**

**Anyway , enjoy (: **

* * *

Fang POV

_ANGEL! _I shouted in my head.

Angel winced and I smirked.

"Hey , no fair! You can't pick on the mind reader!" she protested.

"Uh-huh." I folded my arms , still smirking. Angel glared at me.

After a few minutes , she gave up and walked away , muttering intelligibly.

I walked back to the bed to find Max sleeping. I pulled the chair over from the desk and sat down and watched Max. She looks so beautiful when she sleeps. It's like her guard is down and the real Max is unveiled. Her facial expression was a peaceful one. I smiled to myself. There's only one person who can make me smile and that is Max. But she's also the only one who can make me really upset and angry. And she's the only one who has enough of me to break my heart.

And most importantly , she's the only one I have ever loved. And I still do.

_I loooove you _I heard Max's voice say. I pondered over what she had said. Did she really mean it? She was on Valium after all , so she may not have meant it at all. But one thing I've noticed about Max is that when she's half-asleep or on Valium , she tends to tell the truth. I looked at Max again. Her face was the perfect picture of serenity. I wonder what she's dreaming about ....

* * *

**Max POV**

"I loooove you," I said and smiled at him. Oh shoot , did I really just say that? I thought I started to feel panicky but then it all just slipped away like Jello off a tilting plate. Lalala.

Fang turned a bright shade of red. He looked so hot. Oh , did I just think that? Ah well.

Suddenly he got up and went to the door. I wanted to follow him. There was something tying my hands and feet and I tried to pull away. I tugged at my hand uselessly. Ah , never mind. He'll be back. I sighed and closed my eyes. I yawned. I hadn't slept a wink the previous night. My sleepless night began to catch up to me. Before I knew what was going on , I fell asleep.

_**When I see your smile**_

_**Tears run down my face**_

_**I can't replace**_

_**And now that I'm strong I have figured out**_

_**How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul and I know**_

_**I'll find deep inside me**_

_**I can be the one**_

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all**_

_**Even saving you sends me to heaven**_

_Suddenly , the song was cut off. I frowned slightly , but then I heard the beautiful voice start to sing again._

_**Keep Holding On**_

_**'Cos you know we'll make it through , we'll make it through**_

_**Just stay strong**_

_**'Cos you know I'm here for you , I'm here for you**_

_**There's nothing you could say**_

_**Nothing you could do**_

_**There's no other way when it comes to the truth , so**_

**_Keep Holding On_**

**_'Cos you know we'll make it through , we'll make it through_**

I sighed contentedly and smiled. Suddenly I felt someone place two fingers on my lips. I jolted awake to find Fang staring at me intently.

"Ahh! What are you doing here?!" I shouted.

* * *

**Thanks for reading (:**

**Review please :D**

**To all of the readers who are ever so supportive :  
This story is coming to an end soon. I'm sad to end it but it's almost going to be done. There's no other way to continue. And anyway , I can't write so much anymore next year. The school I'm going to is one of the elite schools here in Singapore and from what most people say , it's gonna be really stressful. I really enjoyed writing this fanfic and I wish I could make it drag on and on , but it's just not possible. I'm so sorry ): I will try to write as much as I can next year , but I won't be able to update as often as now. So I'm trying to finish up this fanfic so I won't have to make you wait for a long time before I can post the ending. Good news is that this isn't the last chapter! So I hope you'll like all of the upcoming chapters and that you will like the ending.  
- Pebble / STARszx**


	19. Chapter Eighteen : It's Him

**A/N : I have officially written more than 3000 words for this fanfic today :O Haha , I'm addicted. But I can't write anymore tonight. We're having a church service tomorrow for Christmas and my cousin's coming too (: [Seraphina's not going though ): She has a Christmas party. She abandoned me hahaha.] So anyway , my cousin's already sleeping. I should go sleep too. So , goodnight (: Although I'm not tired at all ): It's only 11pm ...**

**Disclaimer : I do now own any of the characters used here. All rights go to James Patterson. I own 85% of the storyline , Coffee owns 10% and James Patterson owns 5% (: No stealing or copying the storyline whatsoever. It can and will be considered as plagiarism. Actually I'm not so sure if you can go to jail for plagiarism but either way , it's still a copyright offence. Coffee will attack you if you steal the storyline. (One day , coffee will rule the world! Mwahahahaha!)**

**

* * *

Angel POV**

I walked back to Fang's room sulkily. It's not fair. Just because I'm the mind reader doesn't mean they should be able to torture me mentally. Then I remembered what Max had said and my whole mood changed. I burst into the room , jittery with happiness.

"Guys , you'll never believe what just happened!" I exclaimed. Nudge and Gazzy were facing opposite walls. They didn't budge an inch. Not even a fraction of an inch. Only Iggy acknowledged that I had said something.

"What?" he asked.

"Max just said that she loved Fang!" I blurted out without thinking. Max was gonna kill me for that later , but it didn't matter.

"Woah , are you serious?" Iggy's expression was hilarious and I burst out laughing , enjoying the light feeling of happiness. It'd been such a long time since I had laughed like this. It felt great.

I nodded my head.

"Fang's with her now. I wonder what they're doing?" I said.

"Well , let's go find out!" Iggy said , smiling. He got up from the bed and walked over to me. I looked at Nudge and Gazzy , waiting for them to follow us.

_Leave them be _Iggy thought to me. I don't know why he said that but I listened to him anyway.

We sneaked all the way across the corridor to my room. Iggy stepped into the room quietly while I hid by the door frame.

Fang was stroking Max's hair affectionately. I resisted the urge to giggle , knowing that it would give us away. I looked at Iggy and remembered that he wouldn't be able to see anything. I sent him a mental picture of what was happening. As soon as he received the thought , he smiled. We just stood where we were and watched the two of them. They looked so sweet together.

Suddenly , Max smiled for no apparent reason. Fang obviously noticed that because he flashed a smile of his own , but only for a fleeting moment. He placed two of his fingers on Max's lips , sighing.

That was when Max suddenly jolted awake and stared at Fang.

"Ahh! What are doing here?!" she shrieked.

Iggy and I quickly ran back to Fang's room.

* * *

As soon as we were safe in Fang's room , we both burst into laughter.

"Did you see that?" I asked.

"Yeah , of course I did. It's not like I'm blind right?" Iggy said sarcastically.

"Oh , yeah. Sorry," I muttered.

"But you did send me a mental image , so I can guess what Fang was doing. That was so sweet ," Iggy commented.

"Since when do _you _know anything about sweet?" I teased.

"Since I tasted sugar!" Iggy said and we both burst into laughter all over again. It wasn't funny at all , but at that point of time , we were just feeling really happy and hyper.

* * *

**Fang POV**

Oh crap. I'm in so much trouble now. Max is probably going to kill me for watching her sleep. She must think I'm some sort of pedophile or pervert or something.

I looked at her and she was staring blankly into thin air. I wonder what she's thinking about .....

* * *

**Max POV**

I stared at Fang. His dark , midnight eyes bore into mine. I knew he could tell every emotion I was having now. I quickly looked away.

What was Fang doing here? Wait , what am _I _doing here? Why am I tied to the bed? Why does Fang look so hot?

Ugh. I mentally slapped myself.

_Max _I scolded myself. _He's your best friend. You're not supposed to think about him that way. _

I turned back to Fang and found him staring at me. I felt really self-conscious.

"Fang," I said , snapping him back to attention.

"Can you untie me?" Fang smirked and I rolled my eyes. He untied me anyway. Once I was free , I jumped out of the bed , nearly hitting my head , and ran to find Angel.

* * *

**Fang POV**

I watched as Max ran out off the room. The way she ran was so graceful , yet menacingly. Just like an arrow shot from a bow. Fast and graceful , yet menacing. I sighed happily. I wasn't dead _yet. _So I might not get killed after all.

* * *

(Still Fang's POV)

No such hope of getting away scot-free. Max had found Angel and interrogated her. Angel gave in to Max's threats easily and told her what had happened. Which meant that she told Max what I was doing. Ugh. So now I've been banished to my room for about another hour or so. Which is kind of nonsensical , since I like being in my room alone.

I picked up the black guitar that was sitting in the corner of my room collecting dust. I gave it a quick blow and watched as the dust floated into the air and slowly drifted down to the ground again.

What to play? I'd learnt a few songs a few months back. They were all pretty nice and easy to sing as well. Easy for me - that is.

I closed my eyes and let my instinct take over. My fingers naturally placed themselves on the strings and I began to strum.

They were just normal chords at first. I just let the music fill the room.

I thought the chords were just random , but apparently not. After a few times , I noticed a pattern. I only played four different chords. F C D then Bb. **(A/N : Bb = B flat.)**

These were the chords to 'Your Guardian Angel'. The strings were already tuned to C G C G. I had probably played this song the last time I played my guitar. However , they sounded slightly off. I tuned the strings and began playing again. **(A/N : Yes , I know a guitar has six strings. But in this song , you only need four.)**

I ran through the whole song twice to make sure I hadn't forgotten how to play it. When I felt that I was ready , I began to sing.

* * *

**Max POV**

I was walking to my room when I heard somebody playing a guitar. I stopped at Iggy's room. I opened the door and peered inside , but he wasn't there. I continued walking and stopped outside Fang's room. The music was obviously coming from in there. I leaned against the wall and listened silently. The song was so familiar. It was as if I had heard it all my life. But I just couldn't put my finger on what it was called and where I had heard it.

Fang started to sing. I gasped as soon as he sang the first line. I quickly ran into my room and put my ear to the wall. I gasped again.

So I hadn't heard wrongly. It was _him_.

* * *

**Thanks for reading (:**

**Review please :D**

**I'll update again tomorrow if I can (:**

**If I can't then , Merry Christmas everybody :D (This is if I can't update tomorrow haha.)**


	20. Chapter Nineteen : You All Along

_This chapter is actually '_Chapter Nineteen : It's Been You All Along' _but the title is too long ): So I made it shorter. But this is the original title okay? (:_

**A/N : I know the previous chapter was a little rushed , sorry! I was worrying about not being able to finish this before school starts. But I think I should have enough time. By the way , Merry Christmas everybody! Have a blessed and wonderful day ahead (: God bless in all you do :D**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters used/mentioned here. All rights go to James Patterson. I own this storyline along with JP and Coffee (: No stealing whatsoever or all three of us will come after you. Or maybe JP won't because he's too busy writing , but never mind. Coffee will track you down! Unfortunately , I'm stuck here in SG with my annoying uncle x.x (Private joke I want to share with you all [so it won't be so private anymore] : His name is Eric but we call him Uncle Air Wick. Just for the fun of it.)**

**

* * *

Fang POV**

"Even if saving you sends me to heaven," I sang softly and ended off the song. I sighed. The song meant so much to me.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

The lyrics of the chorus were meaningful. It was exactly what I felt like telling Max when she was comatose. I put down my guitar and sang a capella. My voice filled the bounced off the walls and filled the whole room. And I have to admit , I sing pretty well. I wonder if Max heard me when I sang it to her in the hospital. After all , Angel had said that she could hear us.

I started singing a capella again. This time , I sang Max's favourite song. It was now one of my favourite songs as well , Your Guardian Angel taking first place with Keep Holding On right on it's tail.

_Keep Holding On_

_'Cos you know we'll make it through , we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cos you know I'm here for you , I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth , so _

_Keep Holding On_

_'Cos you know we'll make it through , we'll make it through._

Once again , the chorus held the most meaning to me. The lyrics were beautiful. Just when I was about to give up hope of Max ever waking up from her coma , this song came to mind. The lyrics pierced through my heart and gave me the strength to hold on. That's why these two songs are my favourites.

There were three quick raps on the door. I laid the guitar gently down onto my bed and opened the door to find Max there. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy and I thought I saw tears. Without any warning , she threw her arms around my neck and buried her face in my chest , crying. I froze with shock at first , but then I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. I laid my head on hers lightly.

We stood there for a few minutes until Max pulled away and looked at me.

"It's you," she said.

"Yeah , it's me. Who else would be in my room?" I replied sarcastically.

Max shook her head. She closed her eyes and muttered , "It's been you all along."

I noticed more tears running down her cheeks and quickly hugged her again. I didn't care if her tears were creating an uncomfortable wet spot on my shirt. I wouldn't even care if Angel suddenly came running along and caught us doing this. All that mattered was that Max was talking to me again and she was fine with being this close to me. Usually she'd refuse to even be in the same room as me , but not now. I wished this moment would never end.

* * *

**Max POV**

I inhaled his sweet scent. Fang has always had this cinnamon-y smell , I don't know why. But it was nice and comforting and familiar. I thought back to when we were younger. Whenever I had a nightmare , I would sneak over to Fang's room and tell him about it. He would hug me just like this and comfort me. When I felt better , I would go back to my room and I wouldn't have nightmares anymore. When we woke up in the morning , he would never tell anyone in the Flock. Not even Iggy.

"Dinner time!" Iggy shouted. I reluctantly pulled away from Fang. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine worriedly. I shot him a reassuring smile , signalling that I was okay. He flashed a rare smile and we both walked to the kitchen.

* * *

"So , about that 'it's me' thing," Fang started. We were in his room and I was absentmindedly toying with his guitar.

"Mmhm , what about it?" I asked , still looking at the guitar.

"What was that all about?" he prompted. I looked up at him. He was staring at me intently , expression blank. I debated with myself mentally over whether to tell him or not.

After much deliberation , I decided to tell him.

* * *

**Fang POV**

I looked into her hazel eyes. She was staring into thin air , deep in thought. Probably deciding whether to tell me or not. I waited patiently until her eyes focused back onto my face.

"You know sometimes people can hear stuff when they're comatose?" she started. I nodded my head silently.

"Yeah , so I could do that. Hear , I mean. And one day , there was this person singing. I don't know who , or at least I didn't know. And the way he sang it , it's a he because it was a very deep voice , it sounded like he really put his heart into it and that the songs he sang had a special meaning to him. And somehow I knew he was singing to me. I was really touched to know that someone cared for me as much as that. But when I woke up from the coma , it's like I forgot everything except for his singing."

I nodded again , silently telling her to continue.

"And I've been wanting to find him. I didn't know who he is , what he looks like and all , but I just wanted to find him. And yet , he's been here all along. He's been here by my side all this time." Max stopped and looked at me. I didn't really get where she was going with this , it's not like I'm the brightest person here.

"Fang , don't you get it?" she asked. I shook my head and she frowned.

"That person is _you_."

* * *

**Hope you liked it (:  
Thanks for reading anyway :D  
Review please :D**

**And thanks to all of you have reviewed and review on every single chapter x.x Yay 2 more reviews to 60! Happy happy days (:**

**Oh and a few replies :**

**Sera : I told you my disclaimer pwns :P Good luck with finding time for your story and the sleepover haha. No prob bout the telling schools thing and Merry Christmas to you too :P Church was normal today. But the children's 'choir' (that's what they called it) sang Silent Night and I Want To Wish You a Merry Christmas. Silent Night not so great but the second song was nice :P**

**nm-maximumride4eva : Yeah , I know I'm sad too ): I really loved writing this so much. Thanks for the reviews anyway (: Oh and Merry Christmas to you too (:**

**TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75 : I have an addiction to writing this fanfic :P So I'll probably spend the rest of the day writing. Until we have to leave to go to my uncle's house ): The torture x.x Thanks so much for all the reviews :D I really appreciate every single one of them. Merry Christmas :D**

**Tammerly : It makes me even happier to receive so many reviews :D Merry Christmas! :D**

**Okay done (:**

**All I want for Christmas is REVIEWS LOL. That's what would really make me so happy that I would be jumping around my room squealing with happiness x.x**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS :D (How many times have I said that already .....)**


	21. Chapter Twenty : Merry Christmas

**A/N : I made it to Chapter 20! Last chapter ): I'm in the Christmas mood today. Anyway , this is my Christmas present to all of you. The final chapter of this fanfic.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters used/mentioned here. All rights go to James Patterson. I own the storyline , so no stealing whatsoever. Tyvm (:**

**

* * *

**

**Max POV**

I leaned against the wall of the living room and watched the Flock. Angel was playing tag with Iggy , taking an advantage of the fact that he was blind. She had thrown her toys all over the floor and Iggy was stumbling over them as he tried to use the sounds in the room to track down Angel.

Nudge and Gazzy were seated on the couch. They weren't talking , but at least they weren't facing opposite sides. Angel had tried to bring them together after realising what had happened. Apparently she was too busy with thinking of the plan to notice the change in Nudge and Gazzy. Unfortunately , she was unsuccessful. Gazzy had lost his trust in Nudge and Nudge was heartbroken to find that he didn't have faith in her. Afterwards , Angel had killed me for making Nudge do what she had. But I know that one day , Gazzy and Nudge will make up. Their relationship was on the mend. I could see that Gazzy was starting to trust Nudge more and more each day. Nudge would definitely get over it. It was _so _like her.

But for now , I'm more involved with my own relationship to be too concerned about Nudge and Gazzy. After I found out that Fang was the one , I told him. After I'd told him , he'd grinned at me. Not just one that lasted only a few seconds , but a full-out grin. It wasn't much , but that's Fang for you. I knew he was ecstatic inside , though. He's my best friend after all. I know him best. Since then , our relationship was stronger than ever. And I don't mean our relationship as best friends , but as a couple. It didn't matter that I never got my memory back. And anyway , I bet this is better than having all those horrible memories of fighting Erasers and losing each other and stuff like that. But still , it's hard to believe that it's almost been a year since I told him ....

Speaking of Fang , where is he? I looked around the room but couldn't find him. I started to panic. It's been such a long time since we had to fight Erasers , what if they came back? We were probably all rusty and unable to fight well. What if he was unable to defend himself?

Suddenly , Fang materialised right beside me with a smirk on his face. He'd obviously seen me freak out. I whacked him on his arm playfully.  
"You have to stop doing that," I stated.  
"Doing what?"  
"Turning invisible and spying on me."

Fang just smirked at me again and I whacked him one more time.

"I hate you," I muttered.  
"No , you don't. You loooove me," he said in a mocking tone.  
"Yeah , so what if I do?" I asked. I didn't give him time to answer , I just pressed my lips to his.

I felt him tense up with shock at first , but then he relaxed and kissed me back. I'd been planning on a sweet , simple kiss , but it turned out to be a very passionate one in the end. Not that I mind , of course. We finally broke apart after a few minutes , with both of us breathing raggedly.

"I love you," I whispered.  
"Yeah , I love me too," Fang joked. I whacked him on the arm yet again. Trust Fang to ruin the most perfect moment. He chuckled and whispered in my ear , "I love you too."

I couldn't help but smile at that. Fang saw me smiling and smiled back. But only for about two seconds. Then , he picked me up and carried me to my room bridal style with me protesting the whole way. He put me down on the window seat and sat next to me. We both stared out the window and admired the beautiful scene. The ground was covered in a white blanket of snow. It looked like the most wonderful Winter Wonderland.

"It's beautiful , isn't it?" I whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you," Fang answered and used his index finger to tilt my chin up. He kissed me once on the lips , then twice on each cheek. I shifted my head to connect our lips just as he was about to kiss my right cheek again. He kissed me back then pulled away. I frowned and he chuckled.

"Merry Christmas , Max," he whispered into my ear. I sighed.

"Merry Christmas , Fang."

* * *

**Hope you like the conclusion to this story (:**

**Don't be sad that she never got her memory back , okay? ._. *Runs to hide from angry readers***

**Anyway , review :D**

_To all the readers : _

_So , this is the last chapter. The story has ended. No more emails about this being updated. Are you sad? I am ): I really loved writing this and I hope that you've enjoyed it as much as I have writing this. Ending this fanfic off feels like I'm leaving this humongous part of me behind. Anyway , I hope you have all loved this fanfic and I hope I'll have your support in my other fanfics or songfics. Anyway , I just want to say , I love you all for reviewing this and supporting me all the way. It warms my heart whenever I get an email from saying that I have another review. Okay now my father's rushing me to finish this because we're supposed to be going to my uncle's house. My parents just don't understand why I love writing this so much. They don't really give me much support in writing so I hope that you guys will give me the support that they don't to make up for it. Either way , Merry Christmas everybody. Have a blessed day ahead. God bless you always._

_With truckloads of love ,  
STARszx / Pebble _


	22. Credits

**Credits and Disclaimers**

First of all , I would just like to make this very clear.

I **do not **own any of the characters used or mentioned here in this whole fanfic. (Excluding Dr. Harrods.)

All rights go to James Patterson and whoever else it may involve.

Secondly , all the songs used in this fanfic are not mine either.

Songs used : Your Guardian Angel , Keep Holding On

I **do not **own any of these songs. Your Guardian Angel belongs to Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Keep Holding On belongs to Avril Lavigne.

Thirdly , I **do **own this fanfic.

All ideas are original. Most are thought by me , the rest being suggested by readers or friends.

Therefore , this is my work. Copying or stealing this storyline can and will be considered plagiarism. Plagiarism is a violation of copyright laws.

Lastly , thanks to everybody for all your support.

Without you , I wouldn't have completed this. Thank you so much for all the reviews and support (:

- STARszx / Pebble


End file.
